Many devices today include satellite navigation system (SPS) capabilities for determining location of the devices. For example, mobile phones, smartphones, laptop computers, tablet computers, etc. may use signals from the Global Positioning System (GPS), or other SPS, to help determine location.
To acquire and track SPS signals, an oscillation frequency from an oscillator is used. To generate this frequency signal, a crystal is often used. Crystals, however, produce signals whose frequencies may vary with temperature. Changes in temperature of the crystals, therefore, may inhibit the ability of the device using the crystal to acquire and track the SPS signals.